Honest
by KJWilliston
Summary: Kagome and Inu-Yasha go for a walk by a lake in a Park in Tokyo city one evening...


Tsunami001: Hi all enjoy my first Inu-Yasha one-shot!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I own a nice desk where all my magic writing pieces come from. (People glare) Well...where I write then.  
  
Honest  
  
Kagome looked out of her window, which was open on that warm summer night. She had just finished school that week for the summer. And there was little for her to do. She failed to tell Inu-Yasha this was her last day, if she had, she's be back in the Feudal Era already.  
  
She wanted to savoir a little of the summer in her era before she went back to the ever unending battle for the Shikon No Tama. It was probably not known to anyone, but the travels through the well were taking their toll on her. They were hard, and many times she was nearly killed.  
  
The thought of her dying in that world, simply put, scared her to death. The idea was to frightening to believe, how her family would feel if she died five-hundred years in the past, and her remains never be seen by them. They would only grief at her never returning to them.  
  
She sighed as she stepped away from the window and quickly let her thoughts be erased from her mind. She couldn't have thoughts like that. She was going to complete the jewel, give it to Inu-Yasha, say good-bye to her friends, return home and...  
  
And then what wad there? She would return home, and lead her normal life she's dreamed of since she first fell through the well. It seemed to be only a fantasy to her, yet she knew someday, she'd have it.  
  
Yet, thinking about her life without her friends seemed...empty. She couldn't imagine it; it was just too scary. Sure she had friends in her era, but after making them in the Feudal Era, she found...her friends in her era weren't what she didn't for her social column.  
  
Shippo, the curious little kitsune that loved Kagome so much; cried when she was gone to long or was in mortal danger, the child who first met her when he attacked her when he wanted the jewel to avenge his parent's deaths.  
  
Miroku, the perverted monk who had a cursed hand that worked like a vacuum cleaner. He may have been perverted, but it was really easy for Kagome to see he really cared for Sango.  
  
Sango and Kirara, the two from the Youkai exterminator's village. Sango and Kirara kind and gentle, but when an enemy attacked, they would never let any harm come to the ones they cared for. She was also one of Kagome's best friends, someone who Kagome could talk to.  
  
And finally there was dog boy. Aka, Inu-Yasha the Hanyou. He was selfish and immature brat to Kagome's eyes. Yet when he needed to be, he was sweet and kind...on rare occasions. Kagome liked that Inu-Yasha best. Yet when he did act like that he usually realized what he was doing and then went back to moping around about how he wanted to be a Youkai.  
Kagome cursed him for that. There was nothing at all wrong with being a Hanyou. In her world, there were white/black children in the world, and 90% of them didn't care what race they were and were accepted into the world just fine. If he knew that then maybe he couldn't care so much.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed and sighed once again. She couldn't sleep when she was so in tone with her thoughts of Inu-Yasha's annoying wish. Yet, he never asked for anything else in the world, so she shouldn't get any with it. She couldn't help it; she loved the way Inu-Yasha was. He had long silver locks that Kagome wished she would have. And she always thought his ears were cute.  
  
She sighed yet once before she started to lie down on the bed. It was a warm night and she would have liked to take a walk, but she didn't want to all alone. It was a little strange for her to be in her room all- alone so late without having anything to do. With no studying she should have been in the Feudal Era.  
  
Finally she decided, she was going for a walk, even if she wanted to have a walk with somebody she would go by herself. Who knows maybe she's run into a school buddy or something, there were some parties going on, which she didn't want to attend.  
  
A few minutes later she was waving good-bye to her mother and exiting her home in nothing but her summer dress. It was a nice baby-blue with yellow at the ends, making it look like tie-dye and huge 2 inch straps and it fit her teenager shape perfectly, so it looked more cute then attractive. And then finally around her hips it flared out slightly and ended at her knees. To finish it off she had on normal everyday sandals to walk in.  
  
For a while she stopped and stared out over the city of Tokyo at her shrine's stairway. It looked so quite and calm from where she stood. It was nice to look out over her city from her spot. She hadn't done it in such a while she forgot just how breath taking it really was.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She turned and looked to where the voice had come from, "Inu-Yasha, what are you doing here so late?"  
  
"I don't know." He said calmly as he stepped forward so he could look at the same view she was picturing. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Just the city."  
  
He continued to stare, "No matter how many times I look at this city I never can understand how so many people can live in one place."  
  
Kagome smiled, "It's like this all over the world."  
  
His ears flicked making Kagome smiled more; "There are too many people in the world then."  
  
Kagome smiled at her strange dog-eared friend. He always had to say negative things about her world when he came to visit. His way of saying, "I want you to come back with me."  
  
"Nice try," she smiled. "There were almost as many people in the world in your era as mine."  
  
"Feh, whatever," he growled.  
  
She sighed at his annoying little line that he over used too many times. Finally she smiled again and took his hand, "Inu-Yasha I was going for a walk, do you want to come with me."  
  
"W-what?" he seemed to start to panic.  
  
"You heard me, I want you to come with me," she smiled at him.  
  
He looked towards her house, "Shouldn't I get one of your weird hats."  
  
"There's no need for one," she smiled at him. "Your fine just the way you are."  
  
"Kagome-"  
  
"Come on," she smiled as she led him down the stone steps.  
  
Unknown to the two Kagome's mother watched the two as they left. She smiled to herself as they were out of view. She hoped they would do something alone together like this.  
  
Inu-Yasha held her breath as they ran down the steps tying to get to the bottom. She had just said 'Your fine just the way you are.' Just like she always did when it came to his wish to be Youkai. Did she really like him the way he was? Did she really accept him for what he was?  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Kagome asked when they made it to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I don't care," he said.  
  
"How about we go to the lake in the park," she smiled.  
  
"I said I didn't care," he glared at her.  
  
"Let's go," she smiled as she took his hand again.  
They walked in silence for a while as Kagome led him towards the lake in the park she had told him about. It was an uncomfortable silence, and none of them seemed to be willing to break it.  
  
Soon they entered the park and Inu-Yasha stared at the playthings that children played on, they didn't look too save to him. Yet there were still trees around, not like the rest of the city. It was rare of him to see any trees in this city that Kagome called home. He didn't like it too much. Yet this part of the city reminded him of his home. It was claming.  
  
"Do you like it here," she smiled at him.  
  
"It's almost like my world," he replied.  
  
"There aren't many places like this left, but every city has at least one. Tokyo has five I think. One for every section of the city."  
  
"Can you show them to see sometime," he asked.  
  
"If you like I will," she smiled at him.  
  
"Really! When?" he seemed to get excited off fully quick.  
  
She laughed, "I will sometime, we can anytime, school's over soon" She lied, she wasn't about to tell him it was, or she's back in the feudal era in a second flat.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared off when he calmed down a bit; he then stared off into the small forest ahead. He was sniffing Kagome realized. "What are you smelling?"  
  
"I can smell the lake."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Let's go." She smiled. "If you want too."  
  
"Let's," he took her hand and led her in the direction that he smelled the water. She blushed dark, but ignored it and smiled anyway. He was being his gentle caring self once again. She loved it when he choose to be nice; it was complete heaven to her.  
  
Soon they came into view of the lake and Kagome smiled as she saw it. It has been a long time since she has seen this lake. Last time she was here with a man just like now. Only, it was with her father who passed away from cancer when she was only ten years old.  
  
"Does this lake exist in my time you think?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"No, it's man-made," she replied.  
  
"Man-made?" he repeated.  
  
"Yeah, it means, men made it for simple pleasures, like we are now," she pointed out to the lake as she explained it.  
  
"So...many.... strange things in your era," Inu-Yasha seemed to loose at interest in his question.  
  
"Yes, even to me, I sometimes thinks things in my world are strange," she hid her smile in her own agreement. "Yet some things I think are great and I couldn't live without."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"My shampoo," she smiled at him.  
  
"That really strong flowery smelling stuff," he asked. "That's gross, I hate it when you smell like it."  
  
She raised an eyebrow to that comment. "Is that why you hate my scent?"  
  
"No...wait yes," he quickly changed her answer.  
  
"Well what is it, yes or no," she looked at him sternly.  
  
There was no answer and Kagome sighed and decided that had just turned back to his usual cold self, so she decided just to drop the subject. Yet after almost ten minutes of silence, Kagome decided it was probably best to go home. So without a word she turned. Yet something held her back, she looked to see Inu-Yasha holding her arm.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what are you doing?"  
  
"I want to tell you the truth about your scent," he said stirringly, not going to talk no for an answer. "The only reason I hate your scent when you have that shampoo stuff is because it covers your truth scent. Your natural scent is...pretty."  
  
Kagome has been so out into space with what he had said she hadn't realized that she was blushing so brightly that even in the darkness of the evening it was visible to everyone. "Inu-Yasha."  
  
"That's the truth," he let her arm go. "Let's go back now."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, wait," she called. She grabbed his arm this time. "Thank you." And with that she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being completely honest."  
  
&&&&&  
  
Tsunami001: Wow my first Inu-Yasha one-shot I typed up. My first was so friggin long it was impossible to type up. 40 some pages. But anyway, I dedicate this one-shot to Morgan or her B-Day coming up. Think of it as an early Birthday Present. 


End file.
